You Make The Pain Go Away
by kkiibbaa
Summary: "We have breaking news. Downtown there have been reports of a large wolf roaming the streets. We don't quite know of its intentions but animal control has arrived."...a kibahina one shot...might make a sequel to it...PLZ REVIEW!


"We have breaking news. Downtown there have been reports of a large wolf roaming the streets. We don't quite know of its intentions but animal control has arrived."

Hinata looked at the TV with disbelieve. "Oh my god…Kiba!" She bolted out the door, Akamaru at her feet. Making her way to where they last saw the wolf Hinata finds that the area is surrounded by police and animal control. They all were holding guns but she couldn't see what they were pointed at. Unfortunately she had a pretty good guess. Running up to the first ring of police officers Hinata tries to get through but was stopped by the police officer that was in front of her. "I'm sorry ma'am but you're going to have to stand back!"

"No! I know that wolf! That's MY wolf!"

The police officer just looked at her. "That's your wolf?"

"His name is Kiba. Sometimes he gets really bad headaches and he doesn't know what he's doing. He must have gotten out while I was at the store. Please let me get him! I can calm him down!" Before he could reply Hinata had pushed her way past him and had broken through the circle. Looking around she found Kiba in the middle. He was panting real hard his head was bent down low. He didn't even notice her fall through the circle of police.

"Kiba?"

That got his attention. Now he was looking at her with a fierce gaze. The police around her thought the wolf was considering to pounce on her. When the wolf started to deeply growl at her they were about to take action but fortunately a large dog jumped in and put itself between the women and the wolf and gave a commanding bark. The wolf stopped and seemed to think. Suddenly he took a step back his head low to the ground and started to shake his head with great strength almost as if he was arguing with himself or thinking too hard. Suddenly the wolf just lay down and whined putting its front paws over its head as if it were in pain.

That's when Hinata ran to him. Falling next to the wolf she wrapped her arms around his neck moving away his paws and brought her forehead to his. With tears rolling down her face she whispered "Shh it's alright Kiba. I'm here. Just calm down and clear your mind. Don't think about anything. Just calm down."

The police and animal control just stood there.

Slowly Kiba's whimpering stopped. Once she felt his breathing even out a little she unwound her arms from his neck and gently placed his head onto her lap. Softly petting his head she continued to whisper to him. Slowly he changed back into his normal form. The police and animal control could only stare in complete aw. When Kiba changed back he was laying on his stomach, body covered in sweat and face scrunched up in terrible pain. Placing her hand gently on his check his face slowly relaxed but not completely. Lowering her head Hinata gently whispered in his ear. "Kiba? We need to get you back to the apartment." Groaning in response Hinata took that as an okay and motioned for Akamaru to help her get him up where she could put his arm around her shoulder so they could make their way back to their apartment.

Looking up at the crowd Hinata saw that they still couldn't believe what they just saw. Slowly making her way back to the part of the circle that she broke through Hinata was stopped by one of the police officers who seemed to have snapped out of his stare. "Hey you can't just take him like that!" He quickly moved out of the way though as Akamaru got in front of Hinata and growled as if telling the guy to try and stop them.

With Akamaru leading the way through the circle they made it through without a complaint and had made it to the apartment. Once there Hinata laid Kiba gently onto the bed of their soundproof room. She was about to leave to get him some water and pain meds but was stopped by him grabbing her wrist.

"Don't…. They… don't…help."

Sighing Hinata sat back down beside him on the bed. "There has to be something that can help relieve the pain." She said in a whisper. "You…make…pain….go…away." he said as he slowly tugged her down next to him and under the covers. Pressing his face into her neck he took deep breath of her scent and slowly his breathing made it back to normal. Turning around to face him Hinata gently put a cool hand onto his tattooed cheek looking him in the eye. Leaning forward she gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss in which he responded by pulling her closer. Breaking apart for much needed air Hinata brought her hand down and wrapped it around his chest. Laying her head on his chest she said the three words that he thought he would never hear leave her lips.

"I love you."

Smiling and burying his nose in her hair, the giant migraine forgotten, they both fell into a peaceful sleep with Akamaru on the floor next to them asleep in his little bed.

Back with the police and animal control they were all still just standing there until once again the same person snapped out of it faster than the rest.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
